A Little Experiment
by Emooly
Summary: Hange and female reader have an intimate night together. NSFW, explicit sexual content, yuri, girl-on-girl/lesbian action so if you're not into that PLEASE DON'T READ.


You bit your lip while gripping onto the edge of the wooden bench in the mess hall of the Survey Corps headquarters, trying to quell your moans by clasping a hand over your lips in case a wandering cadet could overhear. Back pressed against the hard surface, teeth clenched, and body tense, you practically shuddered every single time the section commander's fingers glided over your clothed skin. It was fall, it was cold, and you were sick and tired of waiting around for Hange to make a move. So you built up the nerve (Which was quite out of character, considering your usually reserved manner) and decided to strike up a conversation with the quirky, redheaded scientist during suppertime just a few moments ago. You tapped her shoulder, she spun around with glee and curiosity (As she did when she was in a good mood), and you asked her how she was doing. She smirked, messed up your already tousled head of hair after a long day, and said that you looked like you could use some relaxation. One thing lead to another, you sat next to each other over the usual meat and bread, and the next thing you know her hand was cupping your breast and the other was stroking your hair in the empty dining commons. "Oh Hange," you gasped, trying not to make too big of a disturbance. It was quiet hours after all, and most of the soldiers have retired to their sleeping quarters. "You have no idea how happy I was when you finally talked to me," she chuckled, beginning to unbuckle the brown, leather straps across your chest that kept your uniform in place. "You knew who I was before tonight?" you blushed, attempting but completely failing at concealing your sudden excitement. It was surprising, since you were the typical low-ranking, fresh recruit who was just learning the ropes. You couldn't even begin to fathom the possibility of an officer of such high accolades, and a major commander at that to take notice of your mediocre skill. "I wouldn't have even thought…" "I have a thing for shy types, I guess," Hange smirked, slamming your wrist behind your head to keep you from interfering with her handiwork. The straps were finally undone. The only things separating your bare skin from Hange's touch were the buttons on your white blouse. "Louder girls are so superficial… they just say whatever comes to mind and gets done with it. I like the ones who keep quiet: the ones where I have to figure them out and… _experiment_ with them to really know what dirty little thoughts they are thinking." You gasped at her sudden roughness, but submitted to her tactics. "I don't think you'd be really happy with the results…" you whisper. "I don't think I'm a very special or interesting person… I guess I just have normal interests and problems like everyone else." "Hmm… maybe you just have a very low opinion of yourself," Hange shrugged while undoing the buttons, exposing a white, lacy bra to the cool, autum atmosphere of the room. You were quick to cover yourself, immediately trying to find an excuse to wiggle out of the situation. _Being lewd with my section commander?_ you thought in your head. _It's absurd. The me from a few months ago would have never even dreamt of this._ Yet something about the boot camps and pushing your physical boundaries beyond their every possible limit made you somewhat more daring than before. Hange giggled again, making sure to observe your every little move and response to her stimuli. "My, my, my," she mused. "You are even cuter than I thought you were…" She gently caressed the side of your neck, letting her fingers peruse and familiarize your skin. You watched as her eyes behind those thick-rimmed glasses took notes of your traits and your behaviors. Her blood red hair knotted up in that wild-looking ponytail glistened in the dim lighting of the mess hall. You moaned softly as the tips of her hands tickled your senses. There was something so intimate about having another person touch you so lovingly and gently that you couldn't help but let out a sigh of release. "It's just that…" you fidgeted. "I have never been with a girl before. Not like this, at least." "Oh?" Hange raised an eyebrow, suddenly pausing her activities to make sure you were alright. "Do you want me to keep doing this?" "Y-yes of course!" you insisted, blushing as you turned away from her gaze. "I-I just… well, it's a new experience for me, that's all. And I want to do it right." "There's no right or wrong with these sorts of things, (Reader Name)" Hange assured. "You just go with what feels good, I guess. And if it doesn't you avoid it. And if it does…" She leaned in closer, the tips of her locks brushing against your chin so you could hear her extra well. "You just keep doing it. Again and again and again. Simple as that." "Simple as that?" you ask. She nodded. "Just like a science experiment, actually." The major took you by surprise by dipping her head back over your chest area, pulling the left cup of the bra down and squeezing your nipple between her thumb and forefinger. You yelped once more at her touch. "Ah~" you gasp. "C-commander-" "Yes, darling?" she inquired. "C-can you keep doing that, please?" you whimper. "I-it feels too good." "Your wish is my command…" she replied, encircling your areola with her lips, flicking your nipple with her warm tongue. She mounted her knee so it grazed your groin, sending shivers down your spine. The entire sensation - her body over you, her hands under your bra, her leg between your thighs… it was something beyond even words. You saw stars as she continued to manipulate your nipples, making you feel sensations you have never felt before. She resumed the sucking and playing, kissing over the top of your left breast, her other hand groping your right. "Ah, hah… I don't deserve this…" you gasped under your breath, tossing your head back, inner legs gripping ever so tightly over the redhead's knee. "What makes you say that?" Hange responded, kissing her way up to your neck, leaving a tiny trail of red circles, marking you as her own. "I'm just a normal girl," you said. "I just… I never imagined that something like this would… ah~ happen to me…" "Every girl deserves to feel like this," Hange breathed. "Pleasuring a girl… making her feel so special. That's the most beautiful thing in the world. That, (Reader Name), is what I _live_ for." She kissed down to your right breast now, and you bit your bottom mouth as her tongue flicked over your nipple. Your teeth made a bloody gash in your lip as she began to bite and nibble. It was simply too much… too much for you to bear. She then made her way over your bare, taut stomach, and over your tightly strapped and buckled pants. Careful to undo them so as not to make a mess, she allowed the leather bearings to drop to the floor, pulling down your trousers to reveal a matching pair of virgin white, lace panties. "I see we have a theme here," she commented. "Cute. Innocent. Quiet. White." "D-do you like it?" you stammered, folding your knees together. "Like it?" she questioned. "I… I _love_ it." With those words, she forced your knees apart, lowering her head over your nether, and proceeded to lick your outer labia over the panties. Electric. That was how it felt. Her warm tongue poked and prodded against your mound, forcing you to hold onto the side of the bench for dear life, praying that she would not stop until you came. "Hah…" you breathed, chest heaving up and down as she pulled your lace undies over your legs and tossing them onto the other side of the bench. "This…" Hange began, poking the exterior of your pussy with the tip of her pointer. "Is the outer labia…" She forced it open with her thumb, revealing the interior lips as well. "And this… is your inner labia. At the very top where they meet is your clitoral hood. And underneath…" You took another gulp of air as you felt her tongue rub against your pearl, going from a reclining to a sitting position in the span of a few seconds. The way her mouth made you feel was beyond anything you could possibly describe. Your cheeks blushed pink as the skin over your chest and collarbone also began to flush red. Your fingers slid in between Hange's messy, crimson locks, holding onto them tightly for fear that you would lose control of yourself. It felt like every single hair on your body stood up on one end, making every nerve twitch and every muscle clench. "Y-you need to stop," you gasp, tossing your head back. "This… this isn't fair." "Who ever said that I played fair?" Hange teased playfully, inserting a finger into your hole. "N-no one," you moaned, trying to stay conscious. The sensations she gave you made you feel like you were about to pass out. "I just thought you were a little more considerate than that." "I can be considerate," Hange replied, sneaking her tongue back over your clit, covering your mouth with her one free hand, muffling your screams. You convulsed at the warmth in your nether region, making every single hair on your body stand on end. "Where did you learn to do this?" you inquired as Hange proceeded to hook both her arms under your back, picking you up, and cradling you near her chest. You could hear her heart thunder against your skin, making you feel so safe and so secure. She shrugged after contemplating your question for a few moments. "I guess I got around a little during training camp," she winked. "Wh-where are you taking me?" you stammered, as you looked around, noticing that she was taking you out of the cafeteria and up a staircase. "To my quarters, of course," she responded simply. "Y-your bedroom?!" you exclaimed. "I don't think I want to do that, what if someone finds out? I'll have to leave some time or another and if someone sees… th-that will be so embarrassing! No, no you need to put me down, _now_!" Hange chuckled at your concerns. "Don't you worry, my little flower," she assured, booping you on the tip of your nose. "I'll ensure that no one will find out. And in the off chance that someone does… if they dare tell a soul about our little... experiment…" She leaned in extra close so that you could drink in every word. "I will destroy them." You swallowed the lump in your throat, and nodded. "O-okay. I trust you." The redhead appeared to be satisfied with your response. You have migrated up a series of steps already, and come upon a small, wooden entrance. Hange held your frail body in one arm, and used the other to unlock and open the door. It was a dimly lit bedroom, with a small twin-sized bed pushed to the corner, a desk with a candle in the corner and a few papers with messily scrawled calculations strewn all over its surface, and piles of clothes thrown carelessly over a chair. She gently set you down on the bed in the corner, and proceeded to straddle you with both of her legs, shrugging off her jacket and unbuttoning her blouse, revealing a scarlet bralette. She pinned both of your wrists over your head, and met your lips with hers, kissing you. And kissing you. And kissing you. You sat up, wriggling your hands from her grasp and wrapping them around your neck. She made a small sound of approval at your sudden dominance, allowing you to take charge of the situation, if only just for a little bit. You hooked both of your legs around her waist, running your fingers through her long, maroon hair. She pushed you down against the bed once more, breaking the kiss to migrate down your neck, over your chest and stomach, stopping over your mons. She began to push over the small pad of fat, eliciting a helpless squeak from you. While you were busy obsessing over her touch, she reached over your head, she took out a set of metal handcuffs from her pocket and secured your wrists against the headboard of her bed. "(Reader Name)... how would you feel if I were to… put something inside of you?" she asked. "Um… like your finger again?" you looked up with curiosity. "N-no… I was thinking more of…" she stood up abruptly, fumbling through a nearby drawer, and pulling out a long, thick plastic dildo. "U-um," your face flushed cherry red. "W-will it fit? I-I've never done that before… even with a man… I don't know if I'll like it or not." "If you want to try it," Hange began. "We can go slow. And see if you like it. And if you do… I'll just keep doing it over and over again." You took a short breath. "Will you promise that it won't hurt?" Hange shook her head no. "I can guarantee you that it won't hurt… it might for just a little bit at the beginning, but after a little while you'll get used to it and it will begin to feel good." "U-um.." you stammer. "I-I guess you can put it in for a little bit… maybe just the tip… or something like that…" Hange agreed. "Of course. I'll start slow and you can let me know if you are in pain." "O-okay… oh!" you gasp in surprise and Hange knelt at the end of the bed, pulling apart your inner lips, flicking her tongue over your cavern. "Does that feel good?" she asked, continuing to do her worst. "M-mhm," you nod, signaling her to continue. "Okay, I am going to put it in now," she cautioned. "Are you ready?" "I-I think so," you agree, taking in another sharp breath as she inserted the long, hard object inside of you, little by little. She was right when she said that it stung at the start, but began to meld pain and pleasure together as she fit more and more of it inside of you. "Ah~" you gasp, gripping onto the bedsheets, praying that you won't faint of excitement. "How about that?" she asked, her voice husky and dangerous. "Y-yes!" you reply. "K-keep doing that. Push more… more of it in…" She obliged, continuing to thrust the dildo into your body, pulling it outward, and then pushing it even further in again. "You like that?" she grunted, beginning to chuckle under your breath at your reactions. "You are a little freak, aren't you?" You couldn't even muster a response as she began to quicken her thrusting, forcing it in and out, pushing your pussy lips apart, making you more ecstatic than you have ever been before. "I-I…" you start. "Yes?" Hange asked, continuing to fuck you with the dildo while stimulating your clit with her other hand's three middle fingers. "I-I can't do this anymore…" you squeal. "Is it starting to hurt?" Hange asked, her voice taking a dive into a region of concern. "N-no.. I-" you continue. "I think I'm about to cum…" Your handcuffs clanged against the wooden surface of Hange's headboard. She quickened her pace even more than she already was, forcing it in and out of you at breakneck speed. "Ah… ah… AH…" you gasp, as a thick, white goo squirted out of you, coating the dildo and Hange's fingers with a wet, shiny sheen. "What a dirty girl…" she muttered, pulling the sex toy out of you with a 'pop' sound, discarding it on the floor, undoing your handcuffs, and blanketing your body with hers. You were breathless and dizzy, unable to make sense of anyone or anything as the world around you spun, stars beginning to line your peripheral vision. "Th-that was a amazing…" you breathed, your chest heaving up and down as Hange slid next to you, resting her arm over the back of your neck. You rested your head onto Hange's broad shoulder, tangling your legs with hers. "Do you think you want to keep doing these sorts of… lewd things with me?" Hange chuckled, stroking your soft hair as gently as she possibly could. "Y-yeah," you nod, feeling sleep starting to overtake your body. "I-I think I would like that…" The night was uneventful afterwards, as you slept in your new secret lover's arms, moonlight pouring through the window over your naked bodies. The next morning as you woke, Hange was nowhere to be found, and you discovered yourself hugging a pillow close to your chest. The sun was already high up in the sky. A sudden jolt of trepidation went through your body as you realized that you were on-duty today to patrol the outer villages. Quickly, you found one of Hange's spare dark green cloaks with the Survey Corps insignia printed boldly across it, wrapping it around your body, and sprinting out of her room, down the stairs, and into your own. Slamming the door behind you, you sank to the ground, covering your face with both hands, more breathless, confused, euphoric, and in love than you have ever been. 


End file.
